Kyou Kara Ohjisama
by Athrun's Nightmare
Summary: Sixteen-year-old tennis captain Ryoma Echizen of Sorenstram High finds himself transported in the land of Seigaku where he apparently is a Prince! It's PoT based on the Kyou Kara Maou storyline!
1. The Prince Arrives

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or Kyou Kara Maou. And I'm far from making any money on this fic.

**AN:** I'm resuming this story. I suddenly got the itch to write again after reading some new fics in . This story will be a bit like KKM, but also different. Not all events in KKM will necessarily happen in this fic as well. The same goes for the characters. After all, this is being done PoT style. It is AU.

**Chapter 1: The Prince Arrives **

Ryoma Echizen shouldered his tennis bag and picked up his tennis cap from the bench. He just won another singles match, claiming tournament victory for his high school tennis club.

For the umpteenth time in his sixteen years of life.

Without breaking much sweat, as usual.

He gave out a frustrated sigh.

Countless trophies, recognition plaques, and medals decorated his walls at home. His name is often mentioned in tennis club circles and amateur tennis media. His play style is described as groundbreaking, genius, one of a kind, or legendary. He is Japan's nationally-ranked high school tennis star, the one who will eventually bring worldly prestige back to the Japanese Tennis circuits.

Just as his father did many years ago.

But Ryoma was getting tired of it. He was getting tired of tennis because the challenge has all but disappeared for him. His skill easily overpowered his peers. His opponents would play him just to gain attachment to his fame. They wanted to be known as someone who lost to Ryoma Echizens, become a willing stepping stone for the individual destined for so much greatness. His tennis prowess didn't matter.

All they wanted was a chance to stand across from him on the tennis court.

And lose.

Ryoma grit his teeth.

'Who the hell plays tennis like that?'

Annoyed, he picked up the latest addition to his shining collection at home and threw it inside his duffle bag without much regard. Maybe his cat Karupin would appreciate a new shiny toy to entertain itself with. Ryoma definitely had no better uses for it. He was also running out of space in his neglected cabinet. He certainly wasn't going to insist on getting a new one just to house more meaningless awards. If it wasn't for his mother's insistence, he would dispose of all of them altogether. That or sell them to some trophy-crazed collector on eBay.

The sixteen year old senior from Sorenstram High closed the locker room door behind him. He had insisted to his teammates that he would take care of locker room cleanup duties and would soon follow them to the sushi restaurant to celebrate their latest victory.

Not that he really intended to go. He planned to go straight home and soak in the bathtub for the rest of the evening. Eating sushi and drinking some sake with some mumbling tennis idiots weren't his ideas of relaxing. They were all just going to gush on about his latest match anyway.

His latest boring match, to be precise.

Ryoma unraveled the chains around his bike and pedaled on his way home, opting to take the longer route to avoid passing by the sushi restaurant. When he was about five minutes away, he recognized one of his teammates surrounded by unfamiliar people by the riverbank. Ryoma narrowed his eyes to get a better look and realized that it wasn't a friendly gathering as some of them had unhappy glares on their faces.

It seems that his most idiotic teammate, Horio, had once again gotten himself into trouble with other tennis players. Most likely running his mouth off again about his so-called tennis expertise, Ryoma guessed.

The raven-haired tennis captain sighed and turned his bike towards the group. "Hey! What's going on down there?" he called out. He honestly wasn't interested in knowing. However, as the club's captain, he had to look out for the welfare of his teammates. Begrudgingly, he admitted that Horio was a friend as well.

One of the taller antagonists turned to face him. "Get lost, punk! This doesn't concern you."

Ryoma returned with a steely gaze. "That's my teammate you're surrounding, and it doesn't seem like you're planning to do something nice to him."

"Ryoma!" Horio called out desperately. "They took my tennis racket and want to throw me into the river!" He struggled against one of his captors. "Let me go!"

"Ryoma?" One of the guys turned. "Ryoma Echizen? Isn't he Sorenstram High's tennis club captain? The nationally-ranked player?"

"You're right! That's him! Hey Sasabe, let that dork go! We don't want to cause trouble with-"

"Shut up! I don't care about that!" The biggest of them all grabbed Horio by the collar. "I don't care who he is. I don't like this punk's face so I'll rearrange it." He turned to Ryoma. "I'll do the same to you too if you don't get lost now."

"Sasabe, don't-"

"Hn…" Ryoma raised a brow. "You sure do a lot of barking for a dog. Do you feel that good picking on people weaker than you?" He started them down at the bank.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Sasabe roared. He dropped Horio and headed for Ryoma. He drew his arm back, but Ryoma was a step quicker. Ryoma ducked the incoming punch, slid his right leg behind Sasabe's, and flung his arm across Sasabe's chest, flinging him down hard on the ground.

Ryoma smirked down at Sasabe's shocked face. "Mada mada dane."

Sasabe growled and clenched his fist. He threw his hand out and flung sand and gravel towards Ryoma's face.

Surprised, Ryoma staggered back as dirt got to his eyes. Another moment and he doubled over in pain as Sasabe connected a punch to his gut. He grimaced and tried to contain the pain as quickly as he could.

"Can't do much when you can't see, eh?" Sasabe heckled. "What are you going to do now, genius?"

Ryoma opened his eyes into narrow slits. "Mada mada dane." He suddenly lunged himself toward Sasabe, catching the taller boy around the waist. Ryoma then proceeded to throw a few punches against Sasabe's gut. Suddenly, he felt his left ankle slip and give way, his body falling sideways toward the river.

"Echizen!" Ryoma heard Horio call out. He reached out to grab something but only came up with air. His body fell into the river and sunk surprisingly quick in the equally surprisingly deep waters. He tried to swim upwards but his efforts were in vain. Ryoma felt himself getting pulled deeper and deeper underwater and his eyes eventually closed.

---

Ryoma groaned and sat up, clutching his throbbing head. His head felt like a tennis ball that's been smashed repeatedly against a wall. He stood up slowly and strained to open his eyes. His eyes didn't sting as much anymore from Sasabe's attack at least. He blinked and took in his surroundings slowly.

And what he saw utterly confused him.

Gone was the river he fell into. Horio and Sasabe were nowhere to be found. His bicycle was gone and so was his tennis bag.

"Where am I?"

Ryoma steadied himself and looked up the roadway near him. A little further away in the horizon, the path lead to what seemed to be a village. He started walking in that direction and soon glimpsed a young lady busy picking wild flowers on the roadside. "Uh, excuse me?"

The young lady jumped and turned to face him. Fear suddenly crossed her face and she quickly moved back as Ryoma advanced toward her. She started muttering in an unfamiliar language that sounded like German to him.

"Please, I need your help. I don't know where I am."

The young lady started screaming at him, frightened eyes evident on her face. Ryoma flinched and attempted to pacify her. "I really don't mean you any harm. I'm just los-Ow!" he grimaced as something hit the back of his head. He turned and saw a few other people gathered not too far from him. Several of them had pikes and pitchforks raised, while some had sticks and stones in their grasps. And they all looked unhappy and fearful.

"This can't be good..." he muttered.

The young lady scrambled to her feet and ran around Ryoma to join the small group. Some of the men started shouting at him, advancing with not-so-nice intentions evident on their faces.

"Um, look here, I don't know what I did to upset you. I didn't hurt her. I didn't hurt anybody," Ryoma explained. It was moot, however, seeing as the mob couldn't understand what he was saying. He looked around and considered his options for escape.

Just as he was about to make a run for it in the other direction, he heard a galloping sound coming from behind the mob. It grew louder and louder until the sea of people before him parted to make way for a horse and its rider. Ryoma took a few steps back and carefully regarded the newest arrival.

The rider stopped just in front of Ryoma and reined his horse He got off from the saddle and stood before Ryoma, regarding him with unashamed interest.

Ryoma took a few more steps back, unsure if he would have to fight.

The stranger stood about 175 centimeters tall. He had grayish-black wispy hair that was windswept, and a mole under his right eye. His tall frame was topped by an arrogant face, staring Ryoma down as if seeing through him. He had a sword and scabbard on his left hip and his cape fluttered lightly in the wind. Ryoma surmised that this wasn't someone to be casually crossed.

The tall stranger raised a gloved right hand over his face and eyed Ryoma. He smirked and placed both hands on the sides of Ryoma's head.

"Hey! What do you thi-" Ryoma's protest was cutoff when he felt something overwhelm him and he suddenly felt dizzy. The stranger released his head and he fell back on the ground. "What...what did you do to me?"

"Ah! Now you can speak in our language!" proclaimed the stranger, oddly impressed with himself. "Be thankful of my generousity, you brat!"

Ryoma didn't like that reference. "The hell..." He blinked as it dawned on him that he understood what the other man said. "Who are you? Where am I?" He got up and winced slightly at his sore back.

The stranger cocked his head with flair. "I am Atobe Keigo, Lord of Hyotei," he stated. "And you, my dear prince, are in the land of Seigaku," the man known as Atobe gave a slight bow. "Welcome, Ohjisama."

---

TBC


	2. My Name is Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or Kyou Kara Maou. And I'm far from making any money on this fic.

**AN**: Revised chapter 2 now up…

**Chapter 2 **- **My Name is Tezuka Kunimitsu**

"Eh? This isn't Japan anymore? What are you talking about?" asked Ryoma alarmingly. "And what's with the prince stuff? Have you lost your mind?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear prince, I assure you." Atobe took a step toward him. "Now come with me. I need to take you away from here before they arrive."

Ryoma retreated. "What do you mean? And who's 'they'? I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain how I got here in the first place!"

"I'm afraid I don't have to do that at the moment, my liege." Atobe walked up to Ryoma, grabbed him by the waist, and flung him over his shoulder. He then started to walk back towards his horse.

"Let me go! This is kidnapping! I'm going to call the police!" Ryoma protested. Ryoma wasn't weak but despite his struggles he couldn't seem to get out Atobe's grasp.

"The police? You are funny, brat," Atobe laughed. "And do not struggle so much. Be honored that I find you worthy enough to carry in my powerful arms!"

"Release the prince at once, Atobe!" a booming voice commanded from behind. From a distance, Ryoma could hear more horses galloping and arriving.

"Tsk!" grunted Atobe. "They're here already. Time for us to make our hasty exit, I'm afraid." Atobe swiftly mounted his horse and the creature started galloping away. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to get far as a flying skeleton appeared in front of it, chattering its bony teeth. The sudden stop by the horse caused Ryoma to spring forward in the air free from Atobe's grasp.

"Aaaah!" Ryoma's eyes widened in panic. He knew that how ever way he would land, he was going to hurt bad somewhere.

"His Excellency!" someone shouted. "Help him!"

Ryoma closed his eyes and braced himself for the impending impact. It never came, however. Ryoma felt arms circle around his back and shoulders, and sensed landing on something soft.

"I've got you," a deep voice above him said.

Carefully, Ryoma cracked his eyes open and focused on the face above him. A man with brown hair and glasses over his eyes looked back at him. "You're safe now," the new stranger gently said.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed and he quickly got up from the man's hold. "What…Who are you now?"

The man, who was in a kneeling position, stood up and straightened. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, my liege. Are you all right, Your Majesty?" he asked with concern. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Ryoma flinched. "I'm fine. I mean…Could someone explain to me what's going on here?" he asked impatiently. "And who's the bad guy here?"

"Damn you, Tezuka!" Atobe shouted. "Why do you get in my way?"

The man called Tezuka turned to him. "I didn't think you would resort to this, Atobe." He reached for his side and grasped the handle of his sword.

Atobe pulled out his sword. "Of all the people, I would have thought you would understand why I'm doing this. I thought we had the same ideals and dreams, Tezuka!"

Tezuka drew his sword out and faced the other. "Give it up, Atobe. We've got you surrounded."

Ryoma had a confused look on his face. "Ooookay. Are you two going to kill each other now? While you do that, can I leave?"

"I will not allow him to fall into your hands," said Tezuka in response. "He belongs to Seigaku."

"Then Seigaku shall say goodbye to its prince! If Hyotei can't have him, no one can! I will destroy him!" Atobe leaped in the air and had his sword over his head. "Hametsu no Rondo!"

Atobe swung his sword down and strong gust of wind came forth, aimed at Ryoma. Ryoma tried to escape but was knocked down by the strong gust. Atobe swung his sword again and this time, a golden slash burst came forth, aimed once again at Ryoma. Ryoma found himself unable to move from his spot so he just raised his arms in front of himself for defense.

"Echizen!" yelled Tezuka.

Ryoma turned and watched as the captain made a swift swooping motion with his sword in his left hand. It was a brief swing but a spinning burst beam came forth. It swooped towards Atobe's attack and seemingly 'captured' the blast within itself and swifted back to Tezuka. The blast beam was then absorbed by Tezuka's sword and vaporized into thin air.

"There it is! Tezuka-Buchou's Zone! It completely countered Atobe-sama's magic!" a soldier remarked enthusiastically.

"Tezuka! I'll defeat you next time and get the prince back." Atobe sheathed his sword and ran for his horse. He saddled on and quickly had the horse gallop away. "Mark my words! He shall be Hyotei's or no one's at all!"

"Go after him! Don't let him escape!" another soldier ordered.

"That's fine. Let him be," commanded Tezuka. "The prince is safe. That's the most important thing right now."

"Errr…who's safe now? From who exactly?" asked Ryoma. "How do I know you're not the bad guys?"

Tezuka turned to face the young prince. "Forgive us. We are your soldiers, my liege. The soldiers of the Kingdom of Seigaku, to be more precise. Welcome home, Your Excellency." He bowed. The rest of the soldiers also bowed before Ryoma. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the guards."

"Um, hey. Don't do that. It's weird."

Tezuka straightened up. "As you wish. Now please come with us. We'll take you back to the castle where the rest of your court awaits."

"Huh?" Ryoma still wasn't convinced. "Where am I supposed to ride? And my castle? I have one?"

"You have several." Tezuka walked up to him. "I don't suppose you know how to ride a horse?"

"Er…no. Isn't it obvious?"

"Very well. You shall ride behind me, Your Majesty."

Ryoma frowned. "I guess I don't have a choice in the matter now, do I?"

"Unfortunately not, my liege."

"Fine, but could you at least stop calling me your liege! It's creeping me out. Ryoma will do."

A small smile formed on Tezuka's lips. "As you say, Ryoma. Now, please let's go." He turned towards his horse.

Ryoma eyed Tezuka warily and followed. "Whatever."

---

**TBC**


	3. Pillar of Support

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or Kyou Kara Maou. And I'm far from making any money on this fic.

**AN: **Long awaited chapter 3, I guess… So sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 3 - Pillar of Support**

"Are you comfortable?"

Ryoma frowned and listed off a few things in his head before answering the question.

1) He's not in Japan anymore.

2) His back hurts.

3) He is riding on a horse which is doing a number on his bum.

4) And he's forced to wrap his arms around the man's waist, holding on for dear life.

"No, I'm not." he finally responded.

Tezuka coughed to mask the smile that threatened to appear on his face. "I apologize. You must have a lot of questions."

Ryoma grit his teeth at his sore bum. "You think?"

They rode up to a house with a stable where they were met by another tall man dressed in white robes and with a bowling ball haircut. As they approached, the man stopped immediately before them. "Your Majesty."

"Hn. And who are you?" Ryoma asked bluntly. Another weird character, he thought.

"I am Oishi Shuichiro, vice-captain of the guards," he said. "Welcome, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, please dismount slowly," Tezuka instructed.

"Huh? Okay," Ryoma slowly got off the horse. As soon as he did, he felt several nerves pinch his back and his sore bum ached more. "Geez...I don't know how you guys do it."

Oishi took a knee before Ryoma. "We've been awaiting your arrival for awhile now, my liege."

"Like I was telling the captain, drop the liege thing. Just call me Ryoma. You're creeping me out," Ryoma repeated. He stretched his arms out. "Horse riding is definitely not my thing."

"Huh?" Oishi gave him a questioning look. "Is this the first time you've ridden a horse, my liege? I mean Ryoma..."

Ryoma sighed. "Yes it is. I never expected to ever ride one. Then again, I never knew I'd end up in a place like this either. Wherever this is." He gave Oishi and Tezuka a suspicios look. "Just what is going on here really?"

Oishi looked confused. "Just what sort of training has the prince been getting in the other world?"

Tezuka interrupted. "Nevermind that for now, Oishi. We have other pressing matters. Atobe got to him first."

Alarmed, Oishi turned to Ryoma. "Atobe! My liege, did something happen to you?"

"Let's see...Considering where I am at the moment, I think quite a bit of things happened to me," Ryoma bit back. The insane situation is starting to really get on his nerves. If he gets called liege one more time...

"Wait a second! Tezuka?" Oishi faced the captain. "How is it that he can understand us? I thought the oracle said-"

"Your Japanese sounds fine," Ryoma cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't Japan, Your Majesty," Tezuka explained.

"No kidding." Ryoma gave them an annoyed look. "So did I get kidnapped and get brought to Germany or something? You all look a bit like foreigners to me."

Tezuka shook his head. "You're not in Japan nor Germany, Your Majesty. As indicated earlier, you are now in Seigaku."

"And just where the hell is Seigaku?"

"Not on Earth," Tezuka simply said.

"What!" Ryoma explained. "Are you out of your mind?" He took a step back. "I must have hit my head on something when I fell into the river. This is just crazy...No way..." He sudenly clutched his head. "My head's starting to pound...again..."

His body started falling and his vision started to fade. He vaguely heard Oishi reach out and call his name before he lost conciousness completely.

---

Slowly, Ryoma opened his eyes and found himself settled on a bed. Groaning, he sat up and realized that he was quite naked as the blankets started to slide off his shoulders.

"What the hell..."

He quickly pulled the blankets up to cover himself.

"Take it easy. You passed out from a fever. We had someone wash your clothes. They're drying now."

Ryoma turned to find Tezuka sitting next to his bed. "Eh? I didn't feel feverish earlier."

Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose. "Probably not, but since you went through a body of water to get transported here, your clothes got quite soaked. Couple that with the lack of understanding for your current situation, I think the stress got to you."

"Che!" Ryoma turned away from him. "So I'm really not on Earth anymore?"

"Correct."

"From the looks of things, I don't even think it's the same century," Ryoma surmised. "No electricity, horses, pitchforks, and not to mention your clothing."

Tezuka stood up and walked toward the fireplace in the corner. "You are correct, Your Majesty."

Ryoma sighed and fell back. "Tell me this then. Why exactly am I here? Mind you, I haven't really absorbed all of this yet, but I'll try to adjust my perspective."

Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "To put it simply, you are to be the next Pillar of Support for Seigaku."

"Pillar of Support?"

"You are His Royal Highness, Ryoma Echizen, the next person to guide and rule over Seigaku."

"But I'm not even of this world!"

"That is of no consequence. The oracle has dictated that you were the chosen one."

Ryoma watched Tezuka carefully. "You sound like you don't believe it yourself."

"If the oracle has dictated it, I will accept it."

"Hn... So are you supposed to be my bodyguard now?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses again. "That is correct."

A knock interrupted their conversation. "Your Majesty?" Oishi's voice called from the other side.

"Come in."

Oishi entered the room. "How are you feeling? I have brought your clothes back. They're dry now." He lay them on a nearby table.

Ryoma glanced his black uniform. "I'm doing fine, thanks. Could you guys leave for a bit? I would like to get changed now."

After Tezuka and Oishi left, Ryoma quickly put on his uniform, relieved to be fully clothed again. Once he was done, he exited the room and met up with Tezuka and Oishi.

"So what now?"

"Are you sure you're feeling better now?" asked Tezuka.

"Yes, much."

"We need to get going then." Tezuka turned to Oishi. "Are the escort troops ready?"

"Yes, we can leave now."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going now?"

"We are going home, Your Majesty. To Seigaku," said Tezuka.

"I thought we were at Seigaku already."

"Back to the castle, my liege," Oishi clarified. "Everyone's been waiting for your arrival."

---

Ryoma was thankful that he had his own horse to ride. He really didn't feel comfortable riding behind another man. Also, the captain of the guards, Tezuka, made him a bit wary.

He glanced his sides and observed the soldiers flanked around him. He noticed all the side looks they gave him, uncertainty on their faces. He let out an exasperated breath. 'I can't blame them. What am I really involved with in here?'

Soon they came upon massive brick walls with an equally imposing wrought iron gates. Ryoma looked on either sides and noticed that the walls stretched far out on each side. "Where are we now?"

Tezuka gave him a quick glance, but provided no reply.

The gates before them started drawing upward, and slowly Ryoma could hear loud noises from the other side. He suddenly felt sick as he saw glimpses of what lay beyond the gates and walls.

"What is that?!" he muttered quickly to Tezuka on his right.

"Your welcoming subjects," Tezuka replied. He coughed again to suppress the smile that threatened his face.

As their troop marched inside, the path before them was lined with hundreds of people, chanting out for Ryoma. They waved their arms and beamed their faces with smiles as his horse passed them.

"Hail to the prince!"

"His Highness, the majestic one!"

"Seigaku is finally saved!"

"The saviour's here! Long live Ohjisama!"

Ryoma cringed and decided to keep his eyes focused on the road before him. The more he took in his surroundings, the more overwhelmed he felt.

Finally, after some time, they came upon a huge castle. At the bottom of the castle steps stood three gentlemen, seemingly awaiting his arrival as well. As soon as he dismounted the horse, Tezuka led him towards the small group.

They all took a knee before him and kept their heads bowed low.

"That's really not necessary," Ryoma said, annoyed. This royalty stuff is really starting to wear on him.

The furthest one to the left gave a slight chuckle and rose up.

"Saa."

He definitely was shorter than Tezuka's 179cm frame. He was more like Ryoma's 164cm height. Okay, more like 167cm, if Ryoma wanted to be truthful about it. He had light brown hair and kept his eyes closed.

"Fuji Syuusuke, my liege," the man before Ryoma introduced himself. "From the Bielefeld faction, your loyal supporters." He opened his eyes and gave Ryoma a direct stare. "Welcome, Ohjisama."

The cerulean blue eyes that bore through Ryoma bothered him. Also, Ryoma couldn't help but notice the slight sarcasm he heard in the man's voice as he addressed him.

The one next to Fuji suddenly launched himself at Ryoma and gave him a glomp.

"Hoi-Hoi! Fuji's so serious! Nevermind him, Ochibi!"

Ryoma didn't like this redheaded glomper one bit.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, from the Christos faction!"

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted from behind. "Don't glomp His Majesty! He just arrived!"

"Sorry, sorry Ochibi!" He backed out his 171cm frame and bowed several times before Ryoma. "Welcome, Ochibi Ohjisama!"

Ryoma groaned.

The third one, next to Eiji, also wore eyeglasses like Tezuka. At 184cm, he was, however, taller than Tezuka. "I am Inui Sadaharu. From the Elisiore faction, also your loyal supporters."

"Where are Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Kawamura?" Tezuka asked Inui.

"They are currently in the city, providing security and ensuring that chaos does not ruin our Prince's arrival," Inui explained. "They will be back later tonight. I will make sure they have an audience with the Prince when they arrive."

"Very well," Tezuka said. He turned to Ryoma. "Your Excellen-"

"I said call me Ryoma." Ryoma shot him a look of frustration.

Fuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Ryoma," Tezuka repeated uncomfortably, "please follow me this way. I will escort you to your bedchamber so you may get some rest."

Ryoma sighed and just followed after him without another word.

He has had a very long, weird day after all.

---

**TBC**


End file.
